


Broken 2

by sillyboyblue



Category: The Hitcher (1986)
Genre: M/M, Suicide mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: "Is it me ? You were doing so good... I wonder when I broke you."





	

Jim held the gun to his head with steady hands. Ever since he was born, he had been afraid to die, just like any of us. In an instant the fear had melted away like snow under the sun. His will to end it all replaced it. He sat there with his knees in the sand and said his final good bye to the world he knew as he closed his eyes. His fingers tensed as he got closer to pulling the trigger.

"Do you need help ?"

He did not pull, he squeezed it as if nothing else mattered - and if fact, little to none did. Jim opened his eyes slowly. The gun was empty.

"What...?"

John stood before him with the same smile as ever on his face.

"I said, do you need help ?"

Jim stared at him in disbelief, then laughed humorlessly.

"I'm afraid I'm past the point of saving."

It was John's turn to laugh.

"Oh, when you try to kill yourself with a gun that's not loaded, there might still be hope.'"

He crouched next to Jim who did not flinch.

"Is it me ?"

Jim stared into John's eyes trying to understand.

"What ?"

"You were doing so good... I wonder when I broke you."

The boy - he was not yet a man - gave a pitiful smile.

"The two cops you shot in the head."

"The two cops I shot in the head."

John repeated as if learning it by heart.

"That's when I went too far for Jimmy boy."

"Your first words to me were too far."

John's mouth formed an "O" and his eyes sparkled with delight.

"Do you remember what they were ?"

**Author's Note:**

> So that is when John broke Jim.


End file.
